One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by Laplandgurl
Summary: Mari's continuing adventures with the Miami gang - Mari deals with becoming a murder suspect with the help of her old and new friends - hope you like it. Sequel to "A New Start for Mari"
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**Let the adventures begin….**

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Mari Jessop was busy interviewing to a deaf woman, trying to get a description of her attacker in order to draw a sketch of him. Mari didn't usually deal with witnesses, but she was the only one who could communicate in ASL. _"Okay, you are doing good Gabby. Now how about his eyes, close together or set far apart?"_ signed Mari.

Gabby continued her description and Mari's pencil flew across the page as she interpreted Gabby's answers.

Outside in the hallway, Lt. Horatio Caine stood watching the two women thru the window, and Detective Frank Tripp walked up to where Horatio was standing with another man, who was wearing a business suit, with a gold badge clipped to his belt.

"How is Mari doing with the witness?" questioned Frank.

"It is a work in progress."

"Horatio, this is Detective Sean Haywood, a detective with Broward County PD homicide," said Frank.

"How may I help you?" asked Horatio shaking hands with the other detective.

"I'm here to speak with Mari Jessop," replied Det. Haywood.

Horatio noticed Mari looking at the three of them curiously, so he indicated that they should walk further down the hallway. "What is this in regards to?"

"Mari's parents were killed in a hit and run accident last night," Frank answered.

"Can you wait until Mari is finished with this witness? We've been having a hard time with this witness due to shock."

"Do you know if she will be much longer?"

"I don't know, let me check with Mari," Horatio walked back into Mari's line of vision and waited until Mari looked up and saw him. "How much longer?" Horatio asked silently, mouthing the words.

Mari looked at her witness and then down at her sketch. _"Not much longer,"_ Mari signed. Horatio nodded and rejoined the other two men.

"Miss Jessop is deaf?"

"Yes, but she lip-reads very well," replied Horatio.

"But I don't know sign language. Is there someone who can interpret for me?"

"That will not be necessary," Horatio chuckled and Frank smirked, as Det. Haywood looked annoyed. The three men talked quietly until Mari escorted Gabby to the front door, then joined the three men standing in the hallway, carrying her sketch pad.

"How did you do? Was Gabby able to give you a good description?" Horatio asked quietly.

Mari held up her sketch pad, showing them the sketch of the suspect. "What do this think? Gabby has a good eye for detail."

"I know this loser, so he has graduated to assault," said Frank, shaking his head in disgust. "Thanks Mari for your help, good job as usual. I'll get the sketch copied and distributed to the patrol officers and detectives." Frank took the sketch that Mari gave him.

"Glad that I could help," replied Mari, as Frank walked off with the sketch.

"Mari, this is Det. Haywood of the Broward County PD homicide," Horatio said, introducing Mari to the detective.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Jessop," said Det. Haywood, as he shook Mari's hand. "Lt. Caine, is there someplace private where I can talk to Ms. Jessop?" Horatio led the way to his office, where Det. Haywood gently broke the sad news to Mari about her parent's fatal accident.

"What happened?" questioned Mari.

"It was a hit and run driver," explained Det. Haywood.

"Do you have any leads as to who the other driver was?" asked Mari, as Horatio stood nearby.

"We are still gathering evidence, but it is beginning to look like a homicide. Do you know if your parent's had any enemies? Or anybody who maybe held a grudge against them?"

"No, but the last time that I had any contact with them was at my brother's funeral two years ago. They disowned us four years ago," replied Mari, frowning at the memory.

"Disowned! Why?"

"We wouldn't follow their arrangements," Mari said simply.

"I need to know where you was last night at eleven pm."

"What! Am I a suspect?" a shocked Mari asked.

"All possibilities have to be considered. You just admitted that you were on the outs with your parents," explained Det. Haywood.

"Yes, but I could never hurt my parents. I loved them!" exclaimed Mari.

"I still need to know your whereabouts," demanded Det. Haywood.

"I was home alone and no, I don't have anyone that can confirm this," snapped Mari, her blue eyes flashing.

"Mari, not another word, not without a lawyer present," Horatio said firmly. "Detective, this interview is over."

"I will be back with more questions," snapped Det. Haywood, as he stalked out of Horatio's office, and Horatio and Mari watched him walk down the hallway to the front doors of the lab.

"Horatio, what am I going to do? I don't have the money for a good lawyer."

"I don't want you to worry about it, I will take care of it," Horatio reassured Mari.

"I can't believe it, mom and dad are gone. I'm never going to be able reconcile with them," Mari buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Horatio sat beside Mari on the couch and put his arm around her shoulder in comfort and sympathy. Eventually Mari stopped crying and looked up at Horatio with red rimmed eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel numb."

Calleigh walked past the office and Horatio called for Calleigh to come into the office. "Just sit quietly," and Horatio passed Mari some fresh tissues.

"What happened?" Calleigh questioned, walking into Horatio's office. Horatio quietly explained the situation to Calleigh, and requested that she drive Mari home.

"Mari, I'm sending you home with Calleigh," Horatio said, getting Mari's attention first.

"Thank you. Who do I need to contact about making funeral arrangements?"

Horatio explained that autopsies would need to be completed before her parent's bodies could be released for burial. Then Calleigh led a quiet Mari out of the office, out of the lab towards the parking lot. Horatio flipped his cell phone open and dialled a number. "Alexx, I need you to contact the M.E. in Broward County about the results of two autopsies."

"Sure, what are the names?"

"Stella and Stanley Jessop – they were killed last night in a vehicle accident. And Alexx, they are Mari's parents and Broward County homicide considers Mari a suspect in their death."

"Oh God, poor baby. How is Mari doing?"

"Shaken of course, I've sent her home with Calleigh," explained Horatio.

"Okay, I will check on the results for you," promised Alexx.

Horatio then dialled another number on his phone. "Mr. Wolfe, I need you to go the following address and check out an accident scene and report back to me."

"Will do, boss," replied Ryan

"Thank you," replied Horatio before snapping his phone shut, and just then his phone rang. "Horatio."

"Yeah, patrol picked up our suspect and are bringing him in for questioning and a line-up," reported Frank.

"Frank, you are going to have to handle this one yourself. I have another situation to deal with," Horatio briefly explained Mari's situation.

"Okay I'll keep you posted on my suspect. And you take care of Mari."

Horatio walked to the A.V. lab and requested Cooper to check Mari's phone and blackberry records for the past twenty-four hours, in hopes of finding evidence of Mari's innocence in the death of her parents.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Mari were drinking coffee at Mari's house and Mari was sharing memories of her family.

Later on that day, Ryan requested that Horatio meet him in the layout room, Ryan had pictures of the accident scene spread out on the table. "The car was mangled, rescue had to use the jaws of life to get the bodies out of the wreck. They are pretty confident that the Jessop's car was pushed in front of transport truck. They didn't have a chance of surviving."

"Any trace evidence from the other vehicle? Traffic cameras?"

"They found tread marks and paint transfer from the other vehicle that rammed them from behind and it was a heavy vehicle like a SUV. They are still processing the evidence. And it was a deserted stretch of highway, so no traffic cameras," Ryan reported. "How is Mari doing?"

"Good work, Mr. Wolfe and Mari is still processing and dealing with the shock," replied Horatio, before he turned to walk out of the room.

TBC….


	2. What I'm A Suspect

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**And the adventures continue….**

**Chapter 2 – What I'm a suspect…**

The next day, Mari reported for work and went to the morgue to get a file from Alexx for her next case.

"Mari, what are you doing here at work?" gasped Alexx.

"I couldn't just sit at home, drowning in sorrow and wondering if I was going to be arrested."

"We will find proof of your innocence," Alexx reassured her younger friend and co-worker. "How are you doing?"

"God, this is such a nightmare," sighed Mari. "I guess that I need more of a social life or a husband, and then maybe I would have an alibi for the other night."

"Ladies," said Horatio walking into the morgue. "Mari, I thought that I told you to take a couple of days off?"

"I know Horatio, but I was going stir crazy at home, I need to work," begged Mari.

"Alright, come with me," Horatio escorted Mari out of the morgue and up to his office. "Mari, you are considered a person of interest in your parent's murder. I have to put your on administrative leave, so you don't compromise the integrity of the lab." Horatio explained.

"But how am I going to clear my name?"

"I have Ryan and Alexx looking into the case."

"How can I help?"

"I want you to tell me everything that you did when you left work, day before yesterday."

Thinking back, Mari recalled that she had left work, took the car in for an oil change, went grocery shopping, had dinner, went for a walk and spent the rest of the evening quietly researching new techniques in forensic arts on the internet.

"Did anybody call you or email you?"

"Yes, a couple of friends from school emailed me, and I did respond to their emails," Mari remembered.

"Good, will you give Ryan you house keys, so he can pick up your computer from your house?"

"I brought my laptop into work with me. Dan, the A.V. tech was going to take it home to check it out. It has been acting up and he promised to check to see if I had downloaded a virus and upgrade my firewall and virus protection. It's in my locker right now."

Horatio escorted Mari to the locker room and retrieved the laptop, then he instructed Mari to go home until further notice. In the A.V. lab Horatio explained what he wanted Dan to look for regarding the laptop and to do a report on what he found.

Alexx called Horatio later, and informed him that the M.E. in Broward County had informed her that the Jessops had died from the injuries that they had sustained in the crash. "Thank you Alexx, so Mari can claim the bodies?"

"Yes," Alexx gave Horatio the information that Mari required to help her to claim her parent's bodies. Dan Cooper walked up to Horatio, carrying a file folder. "Did you get anything off of Mari's computer?"

"Yes, Mari was on-line in a chat room at 10:30 pm the other night, she was discussing some new techniques related to forensic art and anatomy. I've got it all written up in this report," reported Dan giving the file folder to Horatio.

"Thank you sir." replied Horatio, then his cell phone rang. Flipping the phone open, he quickly read the following text message as Dan returned to his lab.

"**H, the Det. from Broward County is here with a warrant to search my house for evidence."**

"**Don't say anything, let them search, and I will meet you at your house,"** Horatio texted back to Mari.

Mari was standing outside her house with a uniformed officer, when Horatio drove up, parking the hummer in the driveway. "Thank you for coming, H."

"Where is Det. Haywood?" Horatio asked.

"He is inside with a couple of CSIs," answered Mari. "Oh, here he comes now."

"Lt. Caine."

"Det. Haywood, did you find anything?"

"Her computer is missing, do you know anything about that?"

"Mari's laptop is in our lab, and I have a report from the A.V. technician reporting that he found evidence that Mari was on-line in a chat room at the time of the murder."

"That doesn't prove anything, maybe Mari hired someone to commit the murder.""What would her motive be?"

"Money, her parent's will leaves Mari their estate and money."

"What!" Mari sputtered, Horatio shook his head in warning to Mari.

"Mari has not been in contact with her parents, so she would not have known about the change in their will," stated Horatio, placing his hands on his hips in his usual stance.

"They never changed their will," replied Det. Haywood.

Mari looked stunned, looking at Horatio. _"Why? They never contacted me or Aaron for four years. I thought that they hated me."_ Mari signed. Horatio heard the uniformed officer standing beside Det. Haywood, quietly interpreting Mari's signing. Horatio caught Mari's hands and mouthed the words. "No talking and no signing. The officer understands ASL." Mari looked at the officer and stopped signing.

"Is Mari under arrest?"

"No, but I want her laptop, but the chain of evidence probably has been tainted, your lab could have tampered with vital evidence."

"You can pick up the laptop at our lab and your technicians will find out that the evidence has not been tampered with," stated Horatio in a cold voice. Det. Haywood ordered one of the CSIs to pick up the laptop. Then Horatio and Mari watched as all of them as they left her house and property, before going inside to get out of the hot sun.

"I need some water, how about you Horatio, do you want some water?" Horatio nodded and followed Mari to the kitchen, where Mari got a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator. "Now what do I do now? Det. Haywood is not looking at any other suspects," sighed Mari, after taking a long drink of water.

"I don't know, but we will keep working on this. Also I contacted a lawyer friend of mine, he is willing to take you case, so if Det. Haywood or anyone wants to question you, I want you to contact him, asap," Horatio gave Mari a business card with his friend's name and contact information.

"I can't afford his fees," said Mari looking at the lawyer's name and office address.

"Dean owes me a favour."

"That must have been some favour."

"Alexx also informed me that your parents can be released for burial," Horatio informed her.

"That means that I will have to contact their lawyer," Mari shuddering.

"What's wrong?"

"That is the man that my parents tried to force me to marry. I've never liked him, he has always given me the creeps, but everyone considers him to be a golden boy. But I find him to be a very rigid, controlling person," Mari explained.

"Contact Dean and he can contact this lawyer on your behalf. What is his name?"

"Owen Lucas, my dad went to school with Owen's dad."

"Will you be okay now? I want to go back to the lab and do a background check on Mr. Lucas," asked Horatio.

"Yes, I'm going to contact your friend and see if I can get into to see him this afternoon," explained Mari.

"Hang in there, Mari. Remember we are all behind you."

"Oh, one more thing, did Frank find Gabby's attacker?"

"Yes, thanks to your sketch, he was picked up and when confronted with the evidence, he confessed, which means that Gabby will not have to testify in court."

"Great, thanks for that piece of good news," smiled Mari.

As Horatio was driving back to the lab, he called his friend and warned Dean to clear his calendar in anticipation of Mari's visit to his office.

TBC…..


	3. Visiting the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**And the adventures continue….**

**Chapter 3 – Visiting the past…**

Mari looked at the house. "God, this is going to be hard. I'm so glad that you are there with me, I don't think that I could do this by myself." Dean took the keys from Mari's shaking hand and unlocked the front door, and together they walked into Mari's past. "This place is like a museum, they haven't changed a thing, since I was here last."

They walked around the main level, then climbed the stair to the second level, where they found that Aaron's and Mari's bedrooms unchanged, like a shrine with a thick layer of dust. "I thought that they would have gotten rid of everything. It looks like Aaron and I could move back right at this moment," Mari breathed.

"Except for the dust of course," commented Dean. Walking down the hall, they came to the master bedroom, where Mari searched thru their closet for a suit and a dress for her mom and dad to be buried in. Dean helped Mari to pack up the outfits, and then Mari started looking thru her mother's desk, where she found her mom's journals.

"I also want to take these journals, my mom kept a journal ever since she was a teenager."

"We can go that, there is a suitcase here in the closet that we can use," suggested Dean, as he got the suitcase and started to help Mari to pack up the journals. Then he carried the two suitcases to the car for Mari.

Back at Dean's office, Mari picked up her car, then dropped off the clothes at the funeral home, before heading home, not noticing the car that was following her. At the house, Mari decided to leave her mom's journals locked in the car, until later. Inside Mari freshened up and then prepared a light supper, she had finished eating and was relaxing on the couch, when she saw the light connected to the doorbell flashing. Mari looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw the identity of her visitor.

"Hi, come on in Dean." Dean walked inside and Mari shut the door behind him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing? You've kinda had a rough day today."

"Oh, thank you. Umm do you want anything to drink? Coffee, water or juice? I don't keep any alcohol in the house," said Mari, as they walked into the living room.

"I'm okay," Dean waited until Mari sat down on the sofa before sitting beside her. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm still processing everything. I still can't believe that my parents left everything to me."

"Have you checked your mother's journals? Maybe the answers to your questions are in there."

"Not yet, I don't feel ready to read them just yet. As a matter of fact they are still in my car."

"Do you want me to keep them at my office until you are ready to read them? It may not be safe to keep them in your car."

"Sure," Mari agreed.

"Horatio called me after I got back to the office with the results of Owen's background check. Mari, Owen is facing bankruptcy."

"What! But he comes from old money, his parents left him a fortune when they died."

"Apparently he lost it on bad investments and gambling."

"I wonder if that explains Owen's behaviour this afternoon, the wanting to hug me and handle my affairs," mused Mari.

Outside, Owen sat in his car, watching Mari's house with a scowl on his face. Reaching into the glove compartment, he grabbed a switchblade and quietly getting out of his car. Owen walked across the street to where Dean's car was parked, working quietly, he slashed all four tires before viciously scratching the paint – walking around the car to continue wrecking the paint job, he tripped over the curb and fell against the car, triggering the car's alarm. Panicking Owen ran back to his car and drove off down the street.

Inside the house Dean and Mari were talking, when Dean stopped talking, got up from the couch, heading for the front door with Mari following. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"My car alarm is going off," Dean opened the door, going outside to his car, Mari right behind him. They were stunned when they saw Dean's vandalised car.

"Don't touch anything, there may be trace evidence on the car," Mari ordered. "I'm calling Horatio."

TBC…..


	4. Trashed Cars and Shots

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**And the adventures continue….**

**Chapter 4 – Trashed cars and shots…**

Soon there were police cars parked in front of Mari's house, with lights flashing and Horatio drove up to the curb and got out of his Hummer, walking up to where Dean and Mari were standing.

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine, but someone trashed Dean's car," replied Mari. "We didn't touch the car in case of possible evidence."

"Good, Ryan should be here shortly."

Mari looked past Horatio and said dryly. "He's here now."

Horatio looked at Ryan and said. "Glad that you could join us, Mr. Wolfe."

"H, and how are you doing Mari?"

"I'm hanging in there. Ryan, this is Dean Allan, the trashed car belongs to him. Dean, this is Ryan Wolfe, one of Horatio's CSIs."

"Sorry about your car, sir."

"Mr. Wolfe, please check the car for any trace or fingerprints. Dean informed me that the car has to be bumped to trip the alarm."

Ryan nodded, as he started snapping photographs of the car, as Horatio suggested that Dean, Mari and himself go inside the house to talk. Once inside Horatio requested that Dean and Mari backtrack on what they had did that afternoon, as he took notes.

They were interrupted when Ryan came into the house to report that he had found a handprint on the engine hood of Dean's car.

"Run it against AFIS first, and you get no matches then check the Florida Bar Association," requested Horatio.

"Will do boss," Ryan said before leaving.

"Mari, will you be okay tonight?"

"Yes I will, I'll set the security system. Thanks for coming Horatio."

"Good. Dean, do you want me to give you a drive home?"

"Mari, do you want me to stay with you awhile longer?"

"No, no. You go home with Horatio, its getting late, and I'll be fine '

"Okay, and I will still take your mother's journals, that is if you will want me to?"

"Maybe you better, with all that is going on. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes and remember to call me if Det. Haywood contacts you," said Dean as he gave Mari a quick hug, as Horatio watched from the front door.

"Goodnight Dean and I'm sorry about your car. Goodnight Horatio," Mari locked the door behind the two men, setting the alarm, before getting ready for bed.

The next day in the lad, Ryan called Horatio and reported that the handprint came back to a lawyer named Owen Lucas. "Good work," Horatio snapped his phone shut, and went to track down Frank, who was sitting at his desk.

"Horatio, how is Mari doing? Any leads?"

"Mari is tough and we are all pulling for her. Let's bring Owen Lucas in for questioning."

"Who is Owen Lucas?"

"He is the Jessop's family lawyer, and he is the reason that the Jessops disowned Aaron and Mari. And he is also desperate for money," explained Horatio.

"I'll bring him in," promised Frank.

Horatio was checking with the rest of the team, getting reports and test results on other cases, when Frank came looking for Horatio.

"Horatio, that lawyer is in the wind. I sent officers to his law office to pick him up, but the secretary said that he didn't come in and didn't call. She has been trying to reach him, but he is not answering his cell phone."

"What about his house?"

"He is not at home either, his house has been seized by his creditors."

"Check with DMV and get the licence plate and description of his car and put out a "BOLO"," requested Horatio.

"Will do and I'll keep you posted."

Horatio flipped his cell phone open and texted Mari. **"Mari, contact when you get this message, asap."**

Mari was across town in her parent's house, looking thru the house trying to decide what she would do with the house and its contents, when her blackberry started vibrating. Mari frowned as she read Horatio's message.

"**H, I got your message, what's up?"** Mari texted back to Horatio. **"I'm at my parent's house."**

"**Mari, stay at the house, do not let anyone inside. Owen Lucas is nowhere to be found. I am on my way,"** Horatio ordered – texting back.

"**Okay,"** texted Mari.

Horatio then contact Tripp and requested that he get a court order to search Owen Lucas's house and property.

At the house, Mari double-checked to see if the doors were locked and that the security system was on. She continued to take inventory of her parent's belongings, when she was startled by her blackberry as she was concentrating on her list.

"**Mari, I'm at the front door now, H,"** Mari read, she ran quickly to the front door, disarming the alarm and left Horatio inside.

"Mari, are you okay?" Horatio stepped inside the foyer, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine, I want just going thru mom's and dad's stuff, reliving memories and trying to decide what to do about the house," Mari smiled sadly at Horatio. "So what about Owen Lucas?"

"He is missing, and he hasn't showed up at his office and he is not at home," explained Horatio.

"Do you think that he will try to harm me?"

Horatio started to answer, when his phone rang.

"Horatio, I'm at Lucas's house, and we found that SUV that rammed the Jessop's car. And we also found evident that he is obsessed with Mari," reported Frank.

"Okay, have all the evidence documented and take it back to the lab. And have patrol continue looking for Mr. Lucas," Horatio disconnected the call.

"So it was Owen who killed my parents?" questioned Mari.

"It certainly looks that way."

"So now what? Do I have to go into hiding or what?"

The doorbell rang and Horatio turned towards the sound. "Mari, stay here. While I see who is at the door." Horatio pulled out his gun, walking towards the door and looking thru the peephole. "It's Dean," holstering his gun.

"He was meeting me here."

Horatio opened the door and Dean started to walk into the house, when a shot rang out and Dean fell forward. Horatio quickly drew his gun and started looking for the shooter, but only heard screeching tires. Mari knelt beside Dean, applying pressure to Dean's wound. Horatio came back inside the house, calling dispatch for backup and an ambulance, before kneeling next to Dean and Mari.

TBC…..


	5. Lies and New Suspects

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**And the adventures continue….**

**Chapter 5 – Lies and new suspects…**

"_He's lying, Aaron had told me that he had overheard him talking with mom and dad, he was the one who kept harping on the fact that I was deaf and that I needed someone to look after me, that I couldn't be independent because of my hearing,"_ Mari signed furiously.

"What is she saying?" demanded Owen from behind Horatio.

"You don't know ASL and you expected Mari to marry you," scoffed Frank.

"Why should I learn sign language, Mari can talk and lip-read," sneered Owen.

"It is called being considerate," said Horatio.

"_He was only interested in me because of my parent's money and he also wanted a 'conversation piece' for his wife,"_ Mari signed to Horatio. _"Having a deaf wife would get people's sympathy, because of his political ambitions."_

"Please Mari, let me finish questioning Owen, you go back to my office," Horatio replied silently, mouthing the words.

"_Please let me stay, I can be his lie detector,"_ begged Mari.

"Just watch and I will clarify any details with you later," Horatio said silently, and Mari nodded in agreement.

Horatio and Frank continued their questioning, making sure that Mari could see their faces. Outside in the hallway, Mari was watching when her blackberry started vibrating.

"**Mari, Dean is awake and is asking for you,"** Mari read the text message from her minister.

"**Is Det. Haywood still at the hospital?" **

"**No, he left the hospital shortly after you left. The doctor was looking for him, something about evidence."**

"**Tell Dean that I will be there shortly."** Mari then caught Horatio's attention and signed. _"What about Dean being shot? Did Owen shoot Dean?"_

"Where were you this morning?" asked Horatio, turning back towards Owen.

"I was trying to get my house back."

"Do you own a gun?" asked Frank.

"No, I don't. I don't even know how to shoot one."

"So you didn't shoot Dean Allan this morning?" asked Horatio.

"What! No." Owen denied. Outside Mari held her blackberry up and gave Horatio's attention. "Excuse me," Horatio walked outside the room.

"Horatio, Det. Haywood left the hospital after we left without the bullet. The doctor was looking for him to give it to him," Mari reported.

Horatio flipped his phone open and called Ryan to request that he got to the hospital to collect the bullet, then take it to Calleigh in firearms.

"What about Det. Haywood?"

Horatio motioned Frank to join them in the hallway and requested that Frank contact Det. Haywood's supervisor regarding his location and to have him brought in for questioning.

"What about our mutual friend here?" asked Frank, indicating Owen.

"Let's charge him with conspiracy," said Horatio. "Office, take him please."

The three of them watched as Owen was handcuffed and escorted to a holding cell.

"Dean is awake and he is asking for me. I want to go to the hospital," requested Mari.

"Frank, does Haywood's supervisors have any idea what his 10-20 is?"

"They thought that he was at the hospital waiting for the bullet," Frank reported.

"So he is in the wind," commented Horatio.

"So what does that mean for me?"

"I want you to put a Kevlar vest on and I will escort you to the hospital." Horatio escorted Mari to equipment room and found a small Kevlar vest in supplies and helped Mari to adjust it properly, before she put her jacket back on over the vest. They went outside to his Hummer and Horatio started driving to the hospital, when Mari's blackberry vibrated.

Mari read the text message. "Horatio, we need to go to my house, the security alarm has been triggered."

Horatio made a u-turn and flipping on the lights and siren and within a short period of time, they were stopping in front of Mari's house, the driveway blocked by fire engines.

"My house is on fire," moaned Mari.

"Mari, I want you to stay in the Hummer and lock the doors. Do you have your gun with you today?"

"Yes, in my purse."

"I want you to keep it handy. I'm going to talk to the fire chief."

Mari watched as Horatio talked with the fire crew, as she removed her gun from her purse and clipped the holstered gun to her belt. Horatio returned to the Hummer and reported that fire had been confined to her bedroom and that it was out.

"When will this night end?"

"Soon I hope," replied Horatio gravely, then contacted Eric and requested that he and Natalia go to Mari's house to collect evidence once the fire marshal released the scene. Then contacted Calleigh to find out if Ryan had returned from the hospital with the bullet.

"I just received it, and I am starting to process it now," Calleigh reported.

"Good, check the database for Broward County first, also we need to check the firearm registry to see if Owen Lucas has any firearms registered to his name."

"Get Calleigh to check the registry under his father's name as well," suggested Mari. Which Horatio passed along to Calleigh.

Mari shifted in her seat and asked. "How do you stand to wear these Kevlar vests? They feel so bulky."

"Vests are a necessary evil sometimes."

"And do you really think that Haywood will try to kill me?"

"I'm not sure, but this case has been totally unpredictable from the get go."

At the hospital, Horatio and Mari walked down the hall towards I.C.U. and met with Dean's doctor. "Are you Mari?"

"Yes."

"Come with me, Dean has been asking for you," the doctor escorted Mari to Dean's bedside. "Two minutes."

Mari gazed at Dean, then around at the various monitors then back at Dean, seeing that he was awake.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Mari whispered.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Dean said weakly. "Thy have been giving me some great painkillers."

"The doctor says that you will be okay."

"I hope so, they are still not sure, my legs still feel numb. The doctors are waiting for the swelling to go down around the spinal cord."

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry, it's because of me that you was shot."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't predict what Owen would do."

"We don't think that it was Owen who shot you. Horatio thinks that it was Det. Haywood. We don't fully understand his motives yet," Mari looked up as the nurse came into the room and indicated that Mari's time was up. "I have to go, they're kicking me out. I'll come back later," and Mari left I.C.U. and walked out into the hallway looking for Horatio.

TBC…..


	6. Mexican standoffwho wins

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**And the adventures continue….**

**Chapter 6 – Mexican standoff…who wins…**

The minister informed Mari that Horatio was in the hospital chapel, and pointed towards the chapel. Mari was almost at the chapel when Horatio walked out of the chapel with Haywood walking beside him.

Mari backed out of sight so that the two men couldn't see her, and texted a message to Frank – requesting backup. Mari followed the two men outside to the hospital parking lot, noticing that Haywood had his gun pressed against Horatio's side.

"Where is she? You told me that she was meeting you here," demanded Haywood, pushing Horatio up against the Hummer, with his gun aimed at Horatio's head. Mari drew her gun and walked up quietly towards the two men, Horatio saw her, but didn't let his expression alert Haywood.

"Are you looking for me?"

Hearing Mari's voice, Haywood spun around with Horatio in a chokehold and his gun pressed against Horatio's temple. "Drop your gun, or I will shoot your boss in the head," ordered Haywood.

"I don't think so," replied Mari, drawing a bead on Haywood's forehead.

"Mari, take your shot," Horatio said calmly, as sirens were heard in the background.

"Quiet, not another word," ordered Haywood.

"I just want to know why? Why kill my parents? And why did you shoot Dean?"

"We needed the money, and you refused to marry Owen. And your lawyer was a mistake, I knew that you was at the house and I expected it to be you when the door opened for your lawyer. Now put your gun down and back away."

Mari looked at Horatio, who said silently, mouthing the words. "Do it, it's the only way."

Mari nodded as she watched Haywood's gun hand, watching as Haywood looked at her, and his gun started to turn in her direction. Mari squeezed the trigger, her aim sure and true, the bullet drilling a neat hole in Haywood's forehead. Haywood fell backwards with a surprised expression frozen on his face. Horatio jerked free from Haywood's chokehold, getting back up on his feet, holding his throat.

Mari stood there frozen, still aiming her Glock at Haywood's body, not noticing the uniformed officers surrounding her with drawn weapons.

"Miss, drop your gun," ordered one of the officers.

"Hold your fire, she's with me," Horatio ordered, walking up to Mari carefully, gently taking the gun from her hand. Blinking, Mari looked at Horatio. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I am, thanks to you," smiled Horatio.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes, your nightmare is over."

"I didn't want to shoot, but I had no choice."

"You had no choice," agreed Horatio. "Besides you were following my orders."

"I'll take Mari's gun," Calleigh walked up beside Horatio, and put Mari's gun in an evidence box for guns. "Horatio, where is your gun?"

"Haywood surprised me before I could draw it," Horatio admitted with a sheepish look.

"Horatio, that is not like you," Calleigh teased.

Tripp removed Horatio's gun from Haywood's jacket pocket and Calleigh put it into another evidence box. "The rat squad is going to be all over you two," Frank commented.

"It was a justifiable shooting," stated Horatio, before turning to Calleigh. "Calleigh, what was the result of the comparison of the bullet that was recovered from Dean Allan?"

"It was a perfect match to Det. Haywood's service weapon."

Ryan came up to them and reported that the trace evidence in the SUV came back to Owen Lucas, who had been sitting in the passenger seat.

They all watched as Alexx started processing Haywood's body, then as she finally told her assistants to remove the body to the morgue. Coming over to Mari, Alexx looked her friend in the face asking. "How about you sweetie, are you okay?"

"I think so," Mari looked up at all her friends and co-workers, blinking away tears. "It's gonna take time, but I'll be fine."

"Indeed it will," Horatio gently hugged Mari. "Thank you."

TBC…..


	7. Finally the epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – I am just borrowing for a little while and put them back when I am finished playing.**

**a/n – thanks for everyone who read and reviewed "A New Start for Mari" – this is a continuation of Mari's adventures with the Miami Crew.**

**a/n – also for readers information – words typed in "**_**Italics**_**" indicates that Mari is signing in ASL and words appearing in "Bold" text are text messages to and from Mari. Also Mari's character is loosely based on my hearing difficulties – like Mari – I wear hearing aids, lip-read and sign.**

**And the adventures continue….**

**Chapter 7 – Finally the epilogue…**

Rick Stetler stomped up to where Mari and Horatio were standing stated that they were accompany him to the station, so that they could give their statements.

"We will follow you," Horatio stated firmly, replacing his sunglasses, then helping Mari – who was still feeling shaky into the Hummer, closing the door behind her.

The remainder of the day was spent shut up with Rick in a cold, sterile interrogation room giving statements, and Rick asking annoying questions until he was finally satisfied.

In the days that followed, Mari was cleared to return to work after her mandatory session with the department shrink, and she was cleared of any wrong doing by I.A.B., also with Horatio, much to Rick's disgust. And Mari spent a lot of time visiting Dean during his hospital stay and also during his rehab as he recovered from his gunshot wound, learning how to walk with a cane.

After the Jessop estate cleared probate court, Mari decided to put the house on the market, and donated the bulk of the furniture and clothing to her church's second-hand store which helps needy people.

Owen Lucas was found guilty of conspiracy to murder and sentenced to thirty years.

**The End, for now….**


End file.
